1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a suspension for a two-wheeled vehicle and the two-wheeled vehicle with such a suspension. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle suspension having two shock absorbing systems independently operable between a two-wheeled vehicle""s frame and wheel.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a suspension having numerous shock absorbing sections to provide incrementally increased shock absorption/cushioning, if desired.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, the related art has provided two wheeled vehicle suspensions, e.g., motorcycle or bicycle suspensions, containing only one shock absorbing member between the steering column and wheel. While these suspensions have been generally satisfactory, when rough terrain is encountered, the suspensions are limited to the stroke of the single shock absorber. Accordingly, once the single shock absorber has xe2x80x9cbottomed outxe2x80x9d, the rider is subjected to direct transmittal of the ground undulations.
It is an advantage of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies in the related art. In order to achieve this, the present invention provides, in a first embodiment, a wheel suspension including: at least one elongate member having a first end and second end, a first shock absorber connected to the first end of the elongate member and a second shock absorber connected to the second end of the elongate member such that the first and second shock absorber act independently. As a result, the suspension can operate to cushion the ride with two shock absorbers that may be set to the same pressure or different pressures according to the operator""s liking.
A further feature of the present invention is found in how the teachings of the present invention can be advantageously applied to a forked suspension of any wheeled vehicle and, in particular, any two-wheeled vehicle, e.g., a motorcycle or bicycle. When used on a two wheeled vehicle, the suspension members may be used to form a front fork such that the first shock absorber is attached to the steering column via a steering column frame and to the forks of the suspension. Through the shock absorber and fork connection, the structure adds further rigidity to the suspension, hence, preventing twisting of the forks when used to steer the vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention is the selectability of the shock absorber members. For instance, hydraulic piston/cylinder system, a pneumatic piston/cylinder system, or a spring-based system, are all equally applicable within the scope of the present invention.
A further feature of the present invention is its capability to be retrofitted to older vehicles.
In order to further achieve the stated advantages, in a second embodiment, the present invention includes a suspension for a vehicle comprising a shock tube having a first end and a second end; a first member telescopically receiving the first end of the shock tube; a first piston coupled to the first member and sealingly received in the first end of the shock tube to form a first member sealed chamber; a second member telescopically receiving the second end of the shock tube; a second piston coupled to the second member and sealingly received in the second end of the shock tube to form a second member sealed chamber; and wherein the first and second pistons also form at least one shock tube sealed chamber in the shock tube. This embodiment provides a suspension that can operate to cushion the ride with up to four different levels of shock absorption in one suspension. The different shock absorbers may be set to the same pressure or different pressures to provide incrementally increasing shock absorption according to the operator""s liking. The second embodiment also includes a vehicle incorporating the above suspension.
The above-described embodiment can be modified to provide further levels of shock absorption by providing: a first shock tube having a first end and a second end; a second shock tube telescopically and sealingly received in the first shock tube, the second shock tube having a first end and a second end; a first housing telescopically and sealingly receiving the first end of the first shock tube to form a first shock chamber; a first piston coupled to the first housing and sealingly received in the first end of the second shock tube; an intermediate piston fixedly mounted relative to the first shock tube by an intermediate piston positioner, the intermediate piston extending into the second end of the second shock tube to form a second shock chamber with the first piston; a second housing telescopically and sealingly receiving the second end of the first shock tube. This embodiment provides a suspension capable of more levels of incrementally increasing shock absorption/cushioning, if desired.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention.